


Valentine's Day

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays aren't quite what they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Kurt loved spending Valentine’s Day with his boyfriends. It was guaranteed romance. He got to make them stuff and buy them gifts. He cooked a delicious meal. There were candles and roses, and he adored absolutely every minute of it. Valentine’s Day as part of a couple, or in their case, a few, as Dave insisted upon calling it, was as amazing as Valentine’s Day alone was awful.

And Kurt was going to have his amazing Valentine’s Day this year, even if he had to celebrate with Daddy and Papa as opposed to Blaine and Dave. When he had floated the idea of taking the day off, neither of his boyfriends seemed all that enthused with the idea. Especially when Blaine realized that meant Kurt would be taking over and, in his words, “Reverting to crazy Kurt.”

But that was okay. Kurt could work with that. He had managed to convince Papa that a meal had to be planned out, and Dave had been willing to work with him to come up with a suitable menu. He wasn’t allowed to make his famous rum chocolate souffle, but Papa had promised to let him help cook dinner and dessert.

Deciding to go with what Papa could definitely do, they were going to make heart shaped pizza and have cookies. Not exactly the individual beef roulades and blush pasta that he had made the year before, but that was okay. 

So, at 3:00, they were sitting at the kitchen counter, decorating cookies, talking. Kurt had been a little pouty when Papa confiscated his fancy decorating stuff, but he was having a surprisingly good time anyway. 

Papa was letting him use as much frosting as he wanted, and they had sprinkles and candy as well. Plus, Papa was looking the other way as Kurt snuck extra sugar. So, with a little buzz, Kurt was happy.

“Daddy comes home at 6:00,” he said.

Dave nodded, “Yes. He’ll be home at 6:00. We’ll have dinner at 6:30.”

“Then we get to watch a movie?”

“Yes,” Papa agreed. It was midweek, and that meant only an hour of television. But, since it was a holiday, Papa and Daddy had agreed that they would watch a movie.

Watching Kurt eat another cookie, Dave decided he needed to cut him off. He didn’t want Kurt to get sick, “Okay baby. That’s enough.”

Kurt took another bite of cookie, “Is just a cookie Papa,” he protested.

“Yeah, I know. But no more. You can finish that one, but that’s it. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

Kurt scowled at that, but he didn’t argue. He didn’t want Papa to decide that he’d had enough cookies so no dessert. Plus, his tummy was starting to feel a little queasy from all the sugar.

Looking at all the cookies spread across the table, Dave decided to finish up. They could always decorate the remaining cookies tomorrow. He maybe should not have let his sugar addict of a baby convince him to double the receipe. Kurt had insisted that they needed to though, and Dave was still figuring out baking.

“Let’s clean up baby,” he told Kurt.

That got a frown and Kurt shaking his head, “We still have more cookies Papa. We gotta decorate them.”

“Maybe tomorrow. We’ve got more than enough for tonight.” As Dave talked, he was quickly stacking the undecorated cookies and putting them in a container. A second piece of Tupperware was waiting for the decorated cookies. “Can you be my big helper and pick out the cookies for today Kurt?” Papa bribed, offering him the special, heart-shaped, Valentine’s Day plate they’d bought at Target.

“I wanna finish,” Kurt complained, not moving from his chair.

“We will, but not today.”

Kurt got down at that, and Blaine almost heaved a sigh of relief. Things went so much more smoothly when Kurt listened without being sent to think. 

He winced as he heard a foot stomp, “I wanna finish TODAY,” Kurt insisted. Papa wasn’t listening, and that wasn’t fair. He got spanked for not listening.

Dave stopped what he was doing, putting everything down so he could give Kurt his full attention. Reaching out, he quickly gave Kurt a swat before telling him. “I understand that you would like to finish today, but we’re not going to. Now, can you pick out the cookies for the three of us to eat tonight, or do you need to go and spend some thinking?”

Daddy would probably say that what happened next was Papa’s fault. He hadn’t made Kurt take a nap, even though he knew that babyKurt (and, if they were being entirely honest, adultKurt) got overwhelmed by holidays, and then Papa had let him eat inordinate amounts of sugar, which was normally closely monitored because it seemed to make him cranky.

Taking several steps back, out of Papa’s range, Kurt screeched, “TODAY TODAY TODAY,’ stomping his foot with each repetition of the word.

For such a big guy, Papa could move surprisingly fast. Kurt squeaked when he felt himself flying through the air, being lifted onto Papa’s shoulder. He got three hard smacks to his bottom as Papa walked. 

“I think that someone needs to have some quiet thinking time about how little boys respond when grown ups tell them to do something,” Papa lectured, dumping Kurt on the bed. Kurt struggled as he lost his jeans, but Papa was lots bigger than him, and he soon found himself divested of both jeans and his shirt, left in just his underwear. Papa pulled down the covers and gestured, “In.”

“I’m not tired.”

“Then don’t nap,” Papa’s voice was taking on that very scary tone that Kurt had mostly learned to listen to, “But you are going to lay in here quietly. Unless you’d like a spanking and then you want to lay in here quietly?”

“Nosir,” Kurt said, getting under the covers and rolling onto his side. He hugged Beau bunny, letting out a squawk of frustration at the rabbit being pulled from his arms, “PAPAAAAAAA.”

“Naughty little boys need time to think by themselves. That means no stuffed animals or special blankets.” Papa grabbed Kurt’s blanky from underneath the pillow as he lectured. Leaning over, he kissed Kurt on the forehead, hard. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit. Don’t make me come back in here to tell you to be quiet.”

Kurt was a little teary, and he nodded. Papa was mean! Curled up into a ball on his side, he settled for hugging Daddy’s pillow. It wasn’t as good as having Beau bunny, and Beau bunny wasn’t as good as having Daddy or Papa. However, it was an acceptable substitute when he had no other options. Plus, curled around Daddy’s pillow, Kurt got a little extra comfort from Blaine’s smell. It helped him to think of all the things he had to tell Daddy when he got home from work.

They needed to have a conversation because Papa was out of control. Spanking Kurt just because he had wanted to finish something? He was supposed to finish things. He wasn’t supposed to leave half-done projects; wasn’t responsible. 

Kurt spent a while thinking about what he was going to talk to Daddy about when Blaine got home, but he eventually fell asleep.

When Dave went in to check on Kurt around 4:30, he found a sleeping little boy, tearstained face pushed into Blaine’s pillow. He decided to leave Kurt to his nap, reasoning that today had been overwhelming. They were still getting used to holidays like this. 

Kurt woke up just after 5:00, feeling familiar pressure. He looked at the clock. Kurt wasn’t s’posed to get up when he was having quiet thinking time, but he really had to go to the potty. Papa said not to make him come in there though. 

Kurt tried to find a position that made him feel less like wetting his pants as he thought over his options. Finally, he decided to just call Dave.

“Papaaaaaaaaaaaa?”

Dave sat the dough in a bowl and covered it. Wiping his hands free of olive oil, he walked back to the bedroom.

“Hey pumpkin,” he said, crawling into bed beside Kurt and giving him a hug. “You feeling less cranky now?”

“Wasn’t cranky,” was Kurt’s pro forma objection, “I needa go potty.” 

Dave nodded, “Come back when you’re done.” He remained on the bed, waiting for Kurt. “Did you wash your hands?” he asked. 

That got him a look, “Of course,” Kurt told him, irritated.

“Come here,” Dave held out his arms, waiting for Kurt to come cuddle with him. “Can you tell me why you had to come in here and spend some time thinking?”

Snuggled against him, Kurt was facing away from Dave. He played with the arm Dave had over him as he replied, “Not nice to stomp my feet and be naughty.”

“No it’s not. Do you remember what else you were doing that was naughty?”

“Yelled at Papa and tried to get my way. Little boys are s’posed to listen to grown ups. Sorry Papa.”

Dave nodded, giving Kurt a hug, “Thank you for the apology. Are you ready to come back out and behave, or do you think you need some more time to think about your behavior?”

“I can behave,” Kurt sighed. Dave sat up, helping Kurt into his clothes, and then he carried Kurt back out to the kitchen.

“The dough is resting? You let me sleep too long,” Kurt complained, seeing the clock.

“You slept as long as your body needed. Do you still want to make cards?”

Catching the note of warning in Papa’s voice, Kurt nodded, “Yes please.” He was placed onto the kitchen stool, and Papa pulled out some art supplies, leaving Kurt to his masterpieces while he began setting the table.

When Daddy got home, it was to Dave rolling out pizza dough and Kurt making a mess with construction paper and glitter.

“Hi Daddy,” Kurt said, hands sticky with glitter and glue.

“Hi baby. That looks beautiful. Are you almost done?” Blaine didn’t want glitter in his pizza.

That got a nod, “Uh huh.”

“Why don’t you go and wash your hands in the bathroom, Kurt?” Papa suggested.

Kurt hopped down off of his stool, “Okay Papa.” 

Blaine started cleaning up art supplies as he asked, “How was your day?”

“Pretty good. We had a bit of a melt-down over whether we were going to finish decorating all the cookies, but he was fine once I sent him to think. He ended up taking a nap.”

Blaine nodded, neatly slipping everything except the finished cards into the art bin and putting it away. 

“We maked you cookies Daddy,” Kurt said proudly, going to get his hugs and kisses now that he was clean.

Daddy inspected his hands first, “Oh good; you do have normal little boy skin under all that glitter. I was worried you were turning into a glitter monster,” he teased.

Kurt curled his fingers and made a growl, “I would be fabulous,” he insisted.

“You already are,” Blaine gave him several hugs and kisses, satisfied that he wasn’t going to need to pay extra dry cleaning bills. “You made me cookies? What else did you do today? Why do I get cookies?” Picking Kurt up and settling him onto his hip, Blaine gave him a little tickle just above his hips.

Kurt curled up, giggling, “I maked you a card, and I was mostly good. It’s Valentine’s Day. We’re going to watch a movie, but only if I behave myself ‘cause naughty little boys don’t get extra TV. But I was mostly good, right Papa?” Kurt repeated himself, wondering is his little tantrum had maybe cost him precious extra television time.

“Mostly,” Dave agreed. “Are you going to help me with the pizza, or are you going to help me by entertaining Daddy?”

“Entertaining Daddy,” Kurt said. He liked making pizza, but he was pretty comfy right now. 

“We’re going to go and explore the living room then, Papa,” Blaine said, “I heard that we have a tickle monster in there.”

“NO!” Kurt giggled, already squirming, “No tickle monsters Daddy!”

“It’s an infestation,” Blaine said sadly, carrying Kurt to the couch and dumping him. “They’re worse than termites.”

Dave smiled as he listened to his boyfriend’s answering shrieks and laughter as they played. Once he had the pizza put together, he slipped it into the oven, then went to join them.

Apparently, the tickle monster had been slain because Kurt and Daddy were cuddled on the couch while Kurt detailed all of his big boy help that day, “And we cleaned, and I helped bake cookies,” he finished as Papa came in. “But then I had to have quiet thinking time for a little bit. I was mostly good though Daddy. Just a little bit bad.”

“That sounds like a very big day,” Blaine smiled at Dave, tugging him down onto the couch with them.

“Uh huh. I maked you cards,” Kurt told him again.

“You want to go get them to show us?” Papa asked.

“Uh huh,” Kurt nodded, climbing off of Daddy’s lap and starting toward the kitchen.

“There’s a bag in the hallway by my coat, Kurt. Can you bring that in here?”

Kurt detoured, grabbing the bag before he retrieved his cards. Climbing between them on the couch, he handed them each a card. “This one is for Papa, and this one is for Daddy.”

Both men oohed and aahed over the construction paper and glitter cards that Kurt had made. They were actually pretty nice, if you considered the limitations of Kurt only having art supplies appropriate for an 8 year old.

“It’s beautiful, baby. Thank you,” Daddy kissed Kurt. “We’re going to watch a movie tonight?” he asked Dave.

“Yes. Kurt was very well behaved today. We had one little problem, but he’s still earned extra television tonight I think.”

Kurt beamed at that, bouncing a little, and Papa continued quickly, “If you behave at dinner. Are you going to be my good boy?”

“Uh huh, Papa. I was mostly good; I wanna watch my movie with you and Daddy. Can we watch Bedknobs and Broomsticks?”

Before Dave could answer, Blaine said, “I got us a present to share. Can you open it for us?”

“I can,” Kurt told him, pulling the first gift from the bag that he had brought from the hallway. “Lady and the Tramp!” he squealed, excited. He had been watching the commercials showing the re-released DVD, and it was no secret that he wanted it.

“Thank you Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!” he flung his arms around Blaine’s neck, squeezing.

“What else is in there?” Blaine asked.

Kurt giggled. Valentine’s Day was fun! Even if he was being little today. Reaching back in, he pulled out a glass bottle. “I get to have soda!”

“Italian soda, and we’re splitting it. I figured we should have fancy drinks while we watch our movie.”

“You get one cookie after dinner kiddo,” Papa interrupted, trying not to wince at the amount of crap Kurt was eating today.

“Okay! Is it almost dinner time? Can we have popcorn with the movie? Do I get to stay up late?”

Blaine snorted as Kurt began reeling off questions. 

“Yes. If you eat your dinner without fussing. Maybe. Go wash your hands,” Dave told him, standing to get the pizza from the oven.

Kurt bounced off into the bathroom, washing his hands as he sang the alphabet song loudly. He didn’t want there to be any question that he’d washed long enough. He was going to be extra-special, careful good because he really wanted to watch that movie.

Coming back out, he grabbed Blaine’s hands, “Come on Daddy,” he insisted. “Is time for dinner.”

Blaine followed him into the dining room, sitting down and pulling Kurt into his lap. They cuddled, waiting for Dave to bring dinner in.

“I can help,” Kurt insisted, squirming.

“No thank you,” Papa said calmly, setting down the pizza in the center of the table and handing Kurt a sippy cup full of water. He’d already set the table, and there were glasses of water for him and Blaine. 

Kurt remained on Daddy’s lap throughout dinner, eating his pizza and cookie happily as he chattered away about their day. He helped to clear the table, and then tugged Daddy into the living room.

While Papa made popcorn and poured drinks, Kurt ran to get Beau Bunny and his blanket. Settling himself back onto the couch with Daddy, he sighed contentedly when Papa joined them. It wasn’t the fancy Valentine’s Day they’d had the year before, but he didn’t really care anymore.


End file.
